I'm Not That Girl
by GraceMorgan
Summary: Inspired by the song from the Broadway Musical Wicked


** Inspired by the song from the Broadway Musical Wicked. I don't own Timeless or Wicked.**

1 month. That's how long it's been since he broke out of the bunker to find _her._ It broke Lucy's heart when she yelled out his name and he wasn't answering. She sat up all night waiting for him to return. But he didn't. So she laid down and tried to sleep. She closed her eyes and suddenly, her mind had taken her on a ride of unfortunate events from the last year and a half. Memories of Amy filled her mind and she was still mourning the loss of her sister. She was reliving moments with Amy and her mom from when they were younger. Subconsciously, tears started to find their way down her cheeks. And then the final memory, the one that hurt the most: waking up in his arms that morning. 1941 had only been the beginning, and unfortunately, it was the end. She was shaken awake by Jiah who had told her that Wyatt was back. Lucy quickly got up and ran to the cafeteria, not caring how she looked.

When he came into view, he had a smile on his face. He looked happy. As she got closer, another woman came into view. It was _her._ Jessica; the woman she had been silently rivaling against since she met Wyatt. She was alive and Wyatt was happy. So when his eyes tried to find Lucy's, she looked away. The tears brimmed her eyes and there was nothing she could do to stop them. Instead, she walked back to her room and locked the door. He came knocking some time later and she couldn't bear it. Just hearing his voice was heartbreaking enough. He tried to apologize through the door, but it was no use. She didn't want to hear it because it didn't matter anymore. He wasn't hers and he never was. Facing that reality would prove to be the hardest thing that she has ever had to do.

She stayed in her room until Jiah came knocking and asked to come in. Lucy unlocked the door and then went back to bed. Jiah just laid with her in silence, letting her cry and feel what she needed to feel. Sometime that night, she fell asleep. The next morning she awoke to the dreadful alarm of the Mothership. She got up and dragged her feet, knowing full well that she had to see him now whether she liked it or not. When she got to the lifeboat, she avoided eye contact. Agent Christopher and Jiah told the group when the Mothership had landed and Lucy filled in the blanks. Salem, MA in the 1600's - the witch trials. Within the next 20 minutes, Rufus and Lucy were dressed in period clothing and walking to the lifeboat when they saw Garcia Flynn standing by the lifeboat already dressed. Rufus just stared at Flynn in a daze while Rufus asked Agent Christopher," Where's Wyatt?" Agent Christopher gave a sad look and said," Master Sergeant Logan will not be accompanying you on this trip. Flynn will go in his place." Rufus argued," Are you crazy?! This man has tried to kill us and then kidnapped Lucy! And you just EXPECT us to work with him now?!"

"I EXPECT you to get the job done with or without Wyatt Logan. Now, unless you want to be brought up on treason charges, you will get in that lifeboat and do you job!" She snapped back. Rufus was taken back, but he conceded and walked over to Lucy. He shook her out of her trance and led her to the lifeboat. They got in, Rufus helped her get strapped and they were off.

It was late that night when they returned. Wyatt was in the control waiting for their return. The hatch opened and out stepped Rufus. He saw Wyatt and gave him a nasty glare before turning around to help Lucy out of the lifeboat. Once she was out, Flynn was right next to her, helping her with her arm and down the stairs. Wyatt jumped into action and went up the stairs to help her. She yanked herself away from him and let Flynn walk her to her bunker room where she was tended to. A little while later, once the pain meds wore off, she woke up and saw it was dark outside and Jiah was asleep in the bed next to hers. She slowly got up and cringed from her arm feeling like a hundred pounds. She got up from her bed, walked to the door and opened it to find Wyatt sitting on the floor sleeping. She felt like crying but swallowed the feeling and stepped over him. She walked to the eating area and got a glass of water. When she done, she washed the glass and put it back. She turned around and jumped when she saw him standing there. He looked in pain and guiltful. It broke her heart, but this wasn't the time he had.

He spoke softly," I'm so sorry I wasn't there." She swallowed her feelings, held her head up and answered," It's fine. I understand." She'd be damned if she let him see her true feelings. She tried to walk back to her room, but he moved to block her path. He said," We need to talk about this." She responded," What's there to say? Yes, we happened. But that was 1941, and this is now." He said," I'm just confused right now. I truly believed that were finally getting our chance, but you don't understand Lucy. She's alive. I can't not see where we stand." Lucy felt the tears brimming, she said," You seemed pretty happy when she showed up here yesterday. What's there to be confused about? You got your wife back. That's all you ever wanted." She pushed passed him and let the tears fall as she walked back to her room. He was calling her name but she ignored it. She got to her room, closed the door and locked it. She laid down and cried herself to sleep.

That was 1 month ago. Since then, she became numb towards Wyatt. She shielded herself from feeling anything for him, and it was working so far. They had just completed another mission and Rufus suggested drinks for him, Lucy and Jiah. Since Jess had come back into the picture, there were a lot of changes being made. Firstly, the gang could finally leave the bunker for a night on the town during the week. They had one weekly outing that they took turns choosing. And tonight, Jiah had chosen karaoke. Lucy agreed and went to get ready with Jiah. When they were finished, Rufus drove the three of them to the bar. They had a few drinks and a couple laughs. And then came the singing part. Lucy looked through the songbook and found the one that she had been looking for. It was a beautiful song from her favorite Broadway musical. She handed the note to the DJ and got up on stage. She went up to the microphone when she spotted them at a table on the opposite side of the bar. He looked miserable and so did she.

The song started and the DJ announced Lucy. All eyes on her. She began to regret choosing this song, but she needed to feel her last feeling towards him and that was the feeling of not being enough. She wasn't the girl he wanted. She started the song in her beautiful timeless voice and he looked up. He found her eyes and didn't let go. He listened to her as she sang with emotion, like she was talking to him. Ending the song with the final lines," I wasn't born for the rose and the pearls; There's a girl I know; He loves her so; I'm not that girl." A single tear escaped her eye and then the audience erupted in applause. She stepped off the stage and made her way back to Rufus and Jiah when an hand grabbed her arm and turned her around. She looked at her mystery person and it was Wyatt. His eyes looked as if they had been crying for days. He touched her gently and moved a thread of hair out of her eyes. Slowly he moved towards her and bowed his head. His lips grazed hers and then there was no holding back. She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him as passionately as she could.

Only coming up for air, he looked her over and smiled. This was where he was meant to be. He let go of Lucy and walked back to his table. Lucy couldn't make out what he was saying, but Jess was taking it offly well. He laid down what looked like his wedding ring and left the table. Coming back to Lucy, she asked him," What did you say to her?" Wyatt answered with a smile," The truth." Lucy asked," What's the truth?" He looked deep into her eyes and said," That I love you. And I would move heaven and earth to be able to go back and tell you that in 1941." She smiled and wrapped her arms around him once more, this time the kiss was passionate but full of love. The kind of love that she had been dreaming about. When they parted, he took her hand in his and walked her passed Rufus and Jiah, passed Jess and out the door. They hopped into his truck and she asked," Where are we going?" He smiled and said," Somewhere only you and I know." They drove off into the night. When they they had reached their destination, he looked over and saw her sleeping. He smiled gently and then whispered," You're my girl."


End file.
